100 Places To 'Get It On'
by randomcc
Summary: A series of one shots, not necessarily related set in time with each other. Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Right, I've posted this as a one shot but I'm going to add it into this fic, I've been lurking on twitter/ forums and decided to do a fic - 100 places to do it ;) You know what I mean, reviews loved and in your review may I ask you to suggest places for them to get it on ;) Dirty as usual!_

**1. The Bookie Chair**

Peter was growing more and more frustrated. He urged the remaining customer in the bookies to leave, tapping his pen in annoyance on the counter.

Carla had played hard to get that morning, he'd been desperate for an early morning shag, and she hadn't obliged, having to run off to work instead, leaving him annoyed and aroused, not the best combination.

'Finally' he muttered as his customer left. He shut the door, but didn't lock it, turning the sign to closed, it couldn't hurt to have a quick break he thought.

He headed into the back, sitting his chair. He ran through his phone, grinning opening up a naughty photograph he'd taken of Carla, lying topless in their bed, posing seductively.

He chuckled to himself, leaning back in his chair, and unbuckling his jeans. He was already semi hard, and with his thoughts focused on Carla, it didn't take him long to become fully erect. He thrust his hand along his cock, tightening his grip and pulling his hand up and down his length.

'Peter?' Carla's voice called.

'In the back' he called, pushing his chair close to the desk, hiding his 'actions'.

'Hey love, took an early break and came to see how you were' Carla said.

'Yeah, I'm taking a break too' Peter said as Carla raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah I can see' she said looking down at his hand, hidden beneath the table.

'What?' Peter laughed.

'Cheeky sod' Carla said noticing the photo of her on his phone on the table.

'Well, if I couldn't have the real thing..' Peter said wheeling his chair back, no point hiding his actions from Carla.

'Hmm' Carla said putting her back down.

'In fact, now your here, you can come and make the most of your break' Peter said.

'Peter, I'm not going to fuck you which is what your asking isn't it' Carla said.

'Come on, I'm bloody desperate here' Peter said.

'And I'm tired' Carla said.

'Then just come and.. sit on me, I'll do the work' Peter said as Carla laughed.

'How romantic' Carla said.

'Please baby, I need to' Peter said patting his lap.

Carla shook her head as Peter wheeled his chair over to her and tugged at her skirt.

'Peter get off!' Carla said.

'Nooo, come on Car' Peter said pushing her skirt up to gain access to her.

'Why are you so horny today' she asked him.

'I don't know.. you deprived me this morning' Peter said.

'Peter you can't have it every day' Carla said.

Peter pouted, tugging her tights down so she couldn't protest.

'Come here' Peter said pulling her from behind so she was perched on his lap.

She shuffled back so her arse was pressed against his stomach.

'Someone's happy' Carla said feeling his cock against her back.

'I love you' Peter said kissing her neck, as Carla raised her body slightly so he could push his cock inside her.

'Peter, I'm not staying long' Carla said, her words ending in a hiss as she couldn't deny the pleasure of his cock sliding inside her tightness.

Peter wasted no time in hammering into her, relieving his pent up arousal.

'God, Peter slow down' Carla laughed, feeling his whole body moan as he fucked her.

She put her hand on his thigh to steady herself, his hands were stroking her body as he thrust deeply.

'I'm going to cum inside you' Peter said kissing her back gently over the material of her blouse.

'Already?' Carla said, leaning back into Peter and arching her back a little as his cock hit her spot, a wave of intense pleasure rolling through her.

'Yeah, god your make me hard' Peter said groaning as he released a hot wave of cum deep inside Carla.

'Oh baby' Carla said loosing her composure for a moment as his cock seemed to swell inside her and his juices filled her.

'See, we should do this more often, beats a cup of coffee' Peter said as Carla finished their session, rolling her hips over Peter as she rose off his body, his cock slipping out of her.

'Fuck, I need to get back, I said I'd be twenty minutes' Carla said.

'That went too quick, come back at lunch' Peter said.

'Peter! You can come to me' Carla said.

'Michelle will be there' Peter said.

'I'll send her out..' Carla said.

'Or you could just come here and I'll shut up shop and I can fuck you on the counter' Peter grinned.

'Suppose they need replacing anyway' Carla pondered.

Peter laughed loudly before standing up to kiss her


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Bins**

Peter grabbed Carla's arse, pulling her close to him, he was highly aroused, his cock desperate to push itself out out of his jeans. He squeezed her flesh through the material of her skirt, groaning into her mouth as he kissed her passionately in the dark alleyway. She was clawing hungrily at his t shirt, feeling his heat through the material. She sighed a little as he bit down gently on her plump lips, his eyes fiery and horny.

His hands crept up her arse and over her back, sliding deftly round the curve of her waist.

'Peter' she moaned a little, his touch electric and sensual. He looked around, no one was about, and his cock was throbbing in his pants, making it impossible for him to think of anything but Carla's naked body riding his.

He let his kisses fall down her neck, his sucking patches of her flesh aggressively, exciting moans from her here and there. His mouth moved down to her collar bone, the sweet smell of her perfume intoxicating him. He looked up, Carla's eyes were shut, her head hanging back a little as she experienced his kisses. She looked down 'You've stopped' she remarked. He chuckled, and gently pulled her top down, pulling her breast up to reveal her erect nipple. 'Peter!' she tutted, looking around as they weren't exactly in a private place. He proceeded to lower him mouth around her nippled, gently teasing it into erection. 'Peter, I'm.. I'm, gonna cum' Carla moaned as his tongue lashed the sensitive dome of her breast. Peter felt Carla's whole body quiver a little, and paused from his actions, standing upright to stem Carla's moan with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping him strongly as she experienced her intense orgasm.

'I love to know I can make you cum without even fucking you' Peter whispered as she pulled her top up.

'Your really naughty Peter!' Carla chuckled, almost shyly.

'Naughty am I, well I'm about to get naughtier' Peter grinned, looking around to make sure no one was coming before taking her hand and gently dragging her towards the other end of the alleyway, towards the pair on bins that stood there.

Peter looked over the bins and then at Carla. 'Peter, we can't!' Carla said but Peter was already undoing the zipper of his jeans, skipping the belt. 'Peter, seriously, anyone could walk past us, Norris, Audrey, **LEANNE**!' Carla said.

Peter just chuckled. 'Frankly Carla, the only thing I want to do right now, if get you over these bins and fuck you' Peter said, gingerly pulling his fully erect cock out of his boppers through his undone zipper.

Carla shook her head, her eyes falling down to Peter's pulsating cock, the head swollen and hungry for her. Peter's hands moved instantly to her waist. She protested for a moment, but the warmth of his cock on her thigh won her over.

He hoisted her skirt up so it was bunched up around her waist, and carefully pulled her tights down so they were half way down her legs. She let out a dirty laugh and turned around, so she was leaning, her back facing him, over the bins. He grinned at her lacy red underwear, rubbing her through the material before moving it to side to allow for him to enter her. He moved himself so his crotched was pressed against her arse, which was cold from the icy weather. He wriggled himself into her, pressing his hips up close.

'Peter this is seriously risky' Carla said, smiling to herself as she felt his hot cock slip inside her, she was tight, but he managed to fill her in one movement.

'Risky but seriously fucking right' he said, bucking his hips forward in one aggressive but gentle movement. Carla let out a sharp hiss, the head of cock hitting her spot. Peter put both his hands over her hips bones and began to drill her fast and hard. The bins rocked against the wall with each of Peter's deep movements.

'Oh god, Peter' Carla said knowing she was already close. Peter felt the muscles in his legs burning but he didn't stop, he could feel the pressure building up in his length, ready to shoot his load.

As they both neared their climax, they slowed the pace, moving together in unison, gentle, deep wave like movements. 'Baby, your so tight' Peter moaned into Carla's neck, feeling the hemline of her knickers scratching against his cock as he fucked her. Carla gasped as she tightened around Peter, feeling a hot burst of warms inside her. Peter groaned a little, burying his face into her hair as he came deep inside her.

'Yes Peter, huh' Carla cried quietly, steadying herself on of the bins, Peter's cock burning inside her. 'Baby your so beautiful' Peter whispered as he felt himself shoot the last of load inside her.

Carla let out a groan stroke giggle as Peter gently pulled out of her. He quickly put himself back in his boxers, zipping himself up as Carla pulled her tights up and pulled her skirt down. 'We didn't get caught' Peter panted slightly. Carla gave him a stern look before relaxing and moving to kiss him passionately. 'Baby, I can't wait that long again' she whispered, tailing through their kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Counter**

'I've been waiting' Peter grinned as Carla shut the bookie door.

'What for?' Carla winked pretending to be none the wiser.

'Oh, don't you worry, I plan to show you.. well do you' Peter said pulling the blinds down and locking the door.

'We'll see' Carla said although she was slightly wet at the prospect of another fuck from Peter.

'You know there is only so much wanking a man can do a day to satisfy themselves' Peter said as Carla put her bag down.

'We did it earlier!' Carla said.

'Yeah but I could do it all day when it comes to you' Peter said.

'Flattery..' Carla said.

'Will get me inside you' Peter said seriously.

'God, come on then' Carla said noticing Peter wasn't in the mood for waiting much longer.

Peter grinned, unbuckling his trousers and pulling his boxers down with them.

'God I love your dick' Carla said looking hungry at his erect cock.

'It's all yours' Peter said watching Carla's breast press together as she pulled her top up.

Carla turned round gesturing for Peter to take her bra off too.

'Happily' Peter said undoing the clasp, his hands sliding down Carla's waist to the hemline of her skirt.

'Cheer's she said as he pulled them down.

'Baby your so hot' Peter said as Carla propped herself up onto the counter.

'Not too bad yourself, you sure this counter won't break' Carla chuckled.

'I'll try not to be too hard' Peter laughed, parting her legs.

'Fuck' Peter said, rubbing his hand along his leg a few times as Carla shuffled up to the edge of the counter so Peter could enter her.

'Fuck me baby' Carla said, pouting and leaning back a little, her breasts full.

Peter, holding his cock, pressed it against Carla's pussy, rubbing it in circles.

'Peter, god, erg' Carla moaned, bringing her hand down to her clit, groaning as she felt Peter's hard cock against her hand.

He looked up at her, smiling as she took his cock in her hand and ran her hand along it a little before moving it so it sat at her entrance.

She looked at Peter, her long eyelashes batting a little. He smirked, pushing his cock slowly into her, her back arching a little as he did so.

'Right in baby' Carla said, wrapping her legs around him tightly as he penetrated her all the way.

She laughed a bit, as he craned over to kiss her lips. Their tongues lashed together as he started to thrust inside her, his cock slipping in and out of her with such ease.

'God I wish I'd found you sooner' Peter said breathlessly.

'I gave you the chance' Carla said groaning as his balls slapped against her skin.

'I know, I'm sorry, I should have given in.. worth it now though right' Peter said as Carla nodded, clinging to his body as his thrusts became harder and deeper.

Peter felt Carla come, her warmth against his cock. 'Oh baby' he said stroking her thigh that was wrapped around him. She moaned a little, whimpering as his strokes became more sensitive.

'Don't stop Peter, god, go harder' Carla said as Peter responded by making his movements more intense, his hand winding round her lower back and tugging her closer towards him so she felt his thrusts more.

Peter kissed her neck, holding his kiss as he felt the head of his cock tingle as it shot a hot jet of cum inside her. Carla's whole body seemed to shake as she rode through their orgasm. 'Peter' she cried, their bodies slicken with sweat as he continued to come in her. He pulled back a little from their hot embrace, entering her more quickly to release the rest of his load.

She gripped the side of the counter, as he fucked her harder, his cock burning from the speed at which he screwed her.

He slowed down his pace, as Carla sat up, panting heavily. She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up off the counter and held her for moment whilst they relaxed in each others arms


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Shower**

Carla was lost in her own world, the hot water running over her curves as she massaged her scalp in the shower, rubbing the cool shampoo onto her hair.

She jumped when she heard the door of the shower slide open.

'You scared me!' she said to Peter who chuckled, closing the door and joining her.

'Sorry, thought I could join you Baby' he said as she turned her body to face him.

'Sleep well?' she said, raising her arms and continuing to do her hair.

'Yeah… god' he said looking at her full breasts, bouncing lightly as she rubbed her scalp.

Carla smirked as she noticed Peter beginning to get hard, she had a feeling they wouldn't be doing that much showering this morning.

She gave him a teasing look, nibbling the tip of her finger seductively , her eyes darting between his cock and his eyes.

He groaned a little, shuffling up to her, and putting his hand round her waist.

Their kiss quickly became passionately, heads moving from side to side as their tongues lashed against each other.

His hand slid over her wet body, cupping her arse, his cock digging into her thigh.

She moved her hand to take his length in her hand, running it up and down it, her movements fast and stimulating.

'Don't stop' he whispered into their kiss.

'Don't I get a turn' she giggled, his hand slipping down, running his finger over her pussy. 'Yes baby' she said as his fingers explored her folds, pushing inside her.

'Fuck me' she said, leaning her head back, as he kissed her neck, sucking at her skin making her moan.

He pushed another finger inside her, moving inside fast and deeper. He felt her close around him, her warm wetness running down his hand.

'Peter' she said, her legs quivering.

He felt her nails dig in as she rose her head, biting her lip seductively.

He kissed her lips. 'Now I'm going to fuck you properly' Peter said using his strength to lifer her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her breasts soft against his chest.

He held her with one arm, as he reached for his throbbing cock, rubbing his shaft against her pussy. 'You like that' he grinned as she nodded, feeling the head of his cock hot against her opening.

He took his time, entering her slowly, filling her tightness. 'You so fucking hot' he said as she rocked herself against him in his arms, enjoying the feel of his huge cock inside her.

'Make me cum Peter' Carla whispered as Peter smirked. He bounced her in his arms, groaning as he felt her slip along his length, up and down. His thrusts became deeper, she could feel him right inside her.

He wanted to get deeper, so moved, pressing her back against the tiled walls of her shower.

'Fuck me harder Peter, screw me' Carla said, desperate for him.

'Baby I love you' Peter said, drawing himself out of her, before plunging in, pounding hard, his whole cock tingling with arousal. He felt the pressure inside him build up, 'I'm going to cum inside you' Peter smiled moving to kiss her lips.

Carla moved her hand down, cupping his balls, applying a little pressure. She felt him inside her, a hot rush as she released his load inside her, it flooded her and she screamed. 'Peter..' she said tithing her grip round his waist. Peter groaned loudly his cock trembling inside her as he shot jets of cum inside her, her tightness making him want to continue.

'Yes, oh Peter' she sighed, as she felt herself loose control, following him by cumin around his tumescent cock. 'Carla, your so beautiful' he said as he felt her orgasming. She smiled watching the features of her face form into an erotic smile as she rode out their orgasms.

'How did I ever resist you' Peter whispered as he brought her body back up from the wall, her legs still tightly wrapped around him, reluctant to pull himself out of her. 'I don't know, if I'd have known you'd make love to me like that I'd have been more persuasive' Carla said, kissing his lips. 'Well there is plenty more of where that came from' Peter said, rubbing her back


	5. Chapter 5

As requested (and please more reviews and requests!)

**5. The Car**

Carla sighed at the sight of the traffic in front of them.

Peter had taken her to a beautiful restaurant out of Manchester for a meal, they didn't get that much time together alone, he's decided to treat her.

They were now stuck on the motorway, traffic streaming out into the distance. It was dark too and they were crawling along the road.

'Could put the radio on?' Peter suggested as Carla shook her head.

'No, there's nothing good on anyway' she said patting his thigh with her hand, before letting her hand rest there. She leaned back into the seat, shutting her eyes, her hand absentmindedly slipping down Peter's tight closer to his groin.

He looked down, grinning to himself a little, his cock twitching beneath his jeans. He grunted at the traffic in front of them, annoyed as it showed no sign of moving and he'd wanted to get Carla back as soon as possible, they'd skipped desert because they both couldn't stand the wait and wanted each other badly. Carla's foot had strayed during the meal, seductively stroking Peter's inner thigh, teasing him.

'Oh come on' Peter moaned as he saw a truck ahead of them pull up to the side obstructing the road.

Carla, her eyes still closed smiled at Peter's annoyance. 'Peter, relax' she said, although she too was a little miffed that she and Peter weren't back at theirs making love, instead stuck in Peter's car on a motorway. Peter glanced over at Carla, god she looked so hot in her short, figure hugging black dress, her legs stretched out, adorned in black heels, her hair running down her neck.

'Stuff this' Peter said, they were coming up to a slip road that looked like it headed off into a country lane, so he indicated left and got ready to move off the motorway.

'What are you doing, you do know that isn't a shortcut' Carla said, opening one eye as Peter left the motorway.

''Well the traffic isn't about to cease is it' Peter said.

'Well no, but what's the point in going up here, it doesn't lead anywhere' Carla said noting the rode seemed to swerve off into a quiet country lane.

'Exactly what I want' Peter said.

…

Peter pulled the car up, turning off the engine. 'I'd offer to drive, but like, these heels aren't really appropriate' Carla chuckled.

'Yeah, it's fine, I just need a rest that's all' Peter smiled, running his hand over her thigh and up her leg in an affectionate manner.

'Tonight was lovely' Carla smiled, turning her body towards him a little more.

'It was my pleasure, we should do it more often' Peter said, smiling back at her.

She looked down shyly 'I feel so lucky to have you' she said.

'Hey, I'm lucky to have you too' Peter said leaning in for a kiss. Their lips caught each other and their tongues fought, their kiss quickly becoming more passionate. Peter felt Carla's lips, needy, her hands crawling up, holding onto his collar.

They both wanted it, Peter's hands crept over her lap, round to her waist, gently pulling her, making sure she was comfortable. She noted his arms pulling her, and allowed him to carefully drag her from her passenger seat and onto his lap, straddling him. They chuckled, their position cramped and uncomfortable. Peter reclined the chair a little, as Carla leaned over to continue kissing him.

He ran his hands down her waist, until he was cupping her arse. 'Car' he breathed between their kisses. She could feel him growing hard beneath her weight, his hands roaming. He pulled her dress up so it was bunched around her hips, her legs long and exposed.

'God it's cold' Carla said shivering a little. 'Not for much longer' Peter said, hooking his thumb into her knickers and sliding them down slightly.

'Well this is awkward' Carla chuckled, having to pull her leg up so Peter could remove her knickers from her legs. He gazed at her lovingly, his eyes moving down her body, lingering where he wanted her. Carla moved her knee back down, her hand moving down Peter's torso to his groin, stroking his bulge, moving her hand hungrily over it. She unzipped the zipper on his jeans, deftly moving her hand inside until she had what she wanted. Peter groaned at her touch, her fingers cool and arousing over his cock. She unbutton his jeans so she could pull his cock out, stroking it as she did so.

She shuffled back, craning her head to kiss the head of his cock. He shivered as her lips touched the tip, moist and warm, she circled her tongue around it, tasting him. He was hard, and she easily took his length into her mouth, sliding it down to the back of her throat. She began to move in a steady rhythm up and down over his cock, making little moaning noises as she did so. He groaned as he felt her devour him, his hand stroking the back of her head gently, taking hold of her hair as he released his load in her mouth. She sat up, panting slightly, wiping her mouth as she swallowed. 'Baby come here' Peter saw encouraging her to crawl back on top of him. She kissed him gently, her lips wet and warm. She began to grind down on him, circling her hips over his, urging his cock to stiffen again she he could fuck her.

He groaned as her lips touched his neck, he ran his hands up her thighs and over her arse, teasing himself into erections. Carla circled her hips over his thigh, his jeans become damp under her movements. Carla gasped in arousal as she felt Peter's cock raise and press into her stomach. 'I want you' Carla whispered sliding her body up so Peter could enter her. Holding her hips, he manipulated her until the head of his cock was sliding against her warmth. He moved her pussy up and down along his length. Carla's eyes fluttered as he pushed himself into her, watching her body respond to his entrance. He cupped her arse pressing her hands into her skin, his hold firm as he pushed in and out of her slowly, not in a hurry to increase his pace. Carla's thighs tightened around him, her hands stroking his skin beneath his shirt, her breathes laboured as she moaned quietly. She felt his length, deep inside her moving slowly within her. Peter sat up, pausing to bring the chair back up.

Carla chuckled softly 'I love you' she whispered, her lips tingling against his ear. 'Me too' Peter said stroking her skin gently. 'Oi, you need your ego taking down a peg or two' Carla laughed, shifting a little. 'Oh you know what I meant' Peter said. 'Show me' Carla said, urgency in her voice. Peter responded, pressing a needy kiss against her lips, his tongue parting her lips and entering her mouth. His hands snaked around her body and he lifted her up ever so slightly, allowing himself to thrust more firmly into her. Carla let out a pleasurable whimper, as Peter began to pick up the pace, his cock pumping in and out of her. Carla steadied herself, her hand resting on the car window. 'Thank god you'e got good suspension' Carla said through a breathe. Peter laughed, hammering into her harder making her cry.

'Beats the motorway huh' Peter said feeling himself near orgasm. 'Yes, oh god Peter don't stop' Carla said bearing down on him begging for him to go deeper. She clung to Peter, waiting him for him to cum inside her. Peter pulled her body towards him as he released his load inside her, sucking the skin of her neck as he felt himself shooting off inside her. She cried out, digging her nails into him, rolling her hips frantically around him as she felt him fill her, he was warm and the pleasure was so intense.

'We should use the car more often' Peter panted as Carla rested her head against his chest. 'I'm never going to look at it in the same way again' Carla said raking her nails over his biceps.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here are two places, 1) The Bed and 2) Carla's Office Chair**

He sat on the edge of the bed, the morning sunlight streaming into their room. She appeared from the bathroom, topless, clad only in a lacy black thong that clung to her hips and brought his attention straight to her.

He grinned, licking his lips in an unashamedly wanton manner as he scanned her body. She was bent over, her arse in the air; full breasts on full show as she deliberated what to wear.

She came over to sit beside him, her chosen outfit in her hands.

'Quit perving' she said blankly, only to be met with him bending over to teasingly close his lips over her nipple.

'Peter! Get off' she said pushing him away playfully.

He let out a suppressed groan showing his annoyance, and turned his body so he was on his knees on the floor, his hands on her knees.

'What?' she said as he let his hands fall to her ankles, pushing her legs up and apart, until her back was against the bed.

'Work Peter, I've got work' she said as he ran his tongue along her inner thigh towards her groin.

'Be late' he said, licking the soft skin beside the hemline of her knickers.

'I can't, I've an order due' she said, although she wasn't doing anything to stop him as kissed her over the material of her thong.

'It can wait' he persisted, lightly sucking her through the material, tasting her wetness through it.

'It can't, it's important' she said as she felt a slightly pressure from the force of his motions, his fingertips grazing her hips as he tugged at the material, pulling it down her legs until it lay at his feet.

'This is more important' he said, positioning himself so he was comfortable, lowering his lips to meet the soft flesh of her pussy.

'No Peter' Carla said, moving her hand to push his head away and sit up, but he reached out and swatted her hand away, his tongue pushing her lips apart and running up and down over her folds.

His tender motions quickly became stronger, and he hungrily kissed her pussy, sucking her bud firmly, pumping his tongue in and out of her.

'You taste so good' he panted, raising his head, his lips damp, his eyes lustful.

'You feel amazing… but I can't be late now' Carla said, her voice trailing off as Peter inserted a finger inside her, revelling in the way her voice quivered into a stop and she tightened around him.

'See..' Peter said, pulling his finger in and out of her, adding a second and then a third, licking the juices that trickled out of her away with his tongue.

'You're bad for me' she said, her tone higher then usual as he persisted, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his tongue again.

'I'm only returning the favour' Peter said, smirking as he remembered the blowjob she'd given him the night before, having insisted she was tired and wanted to sleep, he'd suddenly felt her hand slipping into his pj's when she thought he was asleep, her touch soft and electric, she'd soon slipped beneath the covers, and pulled his cock out, and began giving him head, her sucks hard and desperate, drawing his cum into her mouth.. he hadn't forgotten.

'I'll give you another today.. if you let me get off to work' she said arching her back a little as he increased the pressure of his tongue inside her at the idea of her lips around his cock again.

'When?' he asked.

'Lunch time.. I'll come over to the bookies..' she said, panting a little.

'Okay..' he said, though he didn't stop as he could feel her insides quivering as she neared orgasm.

She bit her lip, the pleasure inside her preventing her from getting up.

She let go, feeling his mouth close over her opening, her legs shaking and a cry escaping her as she came against him, grabbing a clump of his hair, pulling him closer to her pussy as the rush washed over her.

'I love it when you do that' he said, raising his head, standing up, and moving so he was on top of her on the bed.

She sat up, holding onto Peter's neck so she wouldn't fall back down onto the bed, she quickly pressed her lips to his, her kiss intense and passionate, he pulled her close and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

'Best start to the day' he said, standing up, with her his arms, his hands desperately caressing her neck as he walked them over, ramming her against the wall, messy kisses moving down to her breasts.

'Oh god fuck me Peter, fuck me now' she said, his touch too tantalizing

'I thought you had work' he said.

'Yeah.. but I can feel your cock and god I need you inside me' she said, looking down at the huge bulge in his boxers, feeling it press against her thighs, her arse as he held her.

Peter smirked, he wanted nothing more, than to enter her, to push inside her and release his desire, but he wanted to make her wait.

'No can do I'm afraid' he said as she punched him in frustration.

'Peter, please, please baby' she said, pulling him and capturing his lips with hers, her hand tentatively moving down to grasp his cock.

He struggled not to groan, her touch so erotic, her fingers grazing his length through the material of his boxers.

He could see the desire in her eyes, urging him to make love to her.

'Wait' he whispered, muttering into her kiss.

'How long' she moaned.

'Forget coming to the bookies, I'll come to the factory, morning break eh' he whispered as she giggled in anticipation.

'You know we don't have morning break you old pillock' she said.

'You do today' he said grinning.

'Oh hiya Peter, you'd do better taking me out to lunch than er, I'm much you're your type' Beth tease winking at Peter as he walked into underworld.

'I shall definitely bear that in mind' Peter chuckled, eyeing Carla on the phone in the office, her heeled feet propped on the desk, twiddling a strand of hair round her finger in a sultry manner.

Hayley rolled her eyes and shook her head at Beth who blew Peter a kiss as he wandered into Carla's office.

'Right, so if we meet tomorrow, 1.00 o'clock say.. brilliant, see you then' Carla said putting the phone down as Peter edged into the office.

He grinned, closing the door behind him.

'Couldn't wait could we' Carla said, sucking on her finger.

'Show them out' he said.

'Peter, I would.. I want to but seriously, we're late on this order and it really needs to go out..' Carla said.

'Fine then..' he said, turning round and adjusting the blinds so they shut.

Sean turned round, 'Would you look at that, door closed, blinds shut…' he grinned.

'Oh let's take a look' Beth said getting up before Sean pulled her back.

'Probably having a cosy chat, that's all' he said..

Carla broke their kiss, her chest rising and falling heavily. 'Get your cock out' she whispered, biting her lip, not in the mood for foreplay.

He unzipped his jeans, pushing his hand into his trouser, rummaging for a moment before pushing his cock through the open zipper hole. Carla moaned quietly as her fells upon his tumescent length, throbbing desperately for her.

She slipped off the desk, hiking her skirt up, and pulling her knickers to one side.

He shuffled closer to her, one arm gently winding round her back, allowing her to raise her legs, leaning back a little as she eased himself inside her, his cock filled her in one smooth movement. She smiled happily as she felt him push inside her, the head of his cock pulsating inside her.

'We have to keep this quiet' she said placing her finger against his lips.

'I'll try… but you always make me scream' he said.

'Then I better try not to this time' she giggled, as he picked her up, backing until he was sat down on her chair, her on his lap. She repositioned herself, pulling her hips back so just the head of cock was inside her, before pushing her hips forward, allowing him to slide back inside her.

A deep groan escaped the back of his throat as she rolled her hips over and over, his soaking cock slipping in and out of her. Their foreheads rested against each other as he took over, roughly pulling her hips to his so his cock was rammed deep inside her, before he began pumping quick hard thrusts against her, the chair squeaking under their movements.

'Oh fuck' she muttered, his cock too intense, each thrust filling her with an unbearably good sensation. She could feel the cool metal of his zipper digging into her thigh as he gripped her arse, pressing his cock into her.

'I'm going to cum' he said, his voice laced with pleasure.

'Then cum inside me, I want to feel you baby' Carla said eagerly awaiting the release of his load.

'Fuck me with that pussy' he said, leaning his head back as he felt his load building up.

Carla tightened her pussy in response, feeling herself squeeze around his cock, his vein pulsating inside her. She rolled herself against him, in a slow, erotic motion.

'Cum now, I want you to fill me' she said, her voice demanding as she whispered into his lips.

'Fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming' he said said, raising his hips, the head of his cock exploding inside her, hot jets of his cum streaming inside her.

'Don't stop' she moaned, biting down on his lip, her pussy legs tightening around his, her walls squeezing every last drop out of him.

He tightened his arms around her, restarting a slow, smooth rhythm.

Just then, there was a tap at the door, which they'd completely forgotten to lock, 'Erm Miss Connor.. oh.' Sean said, although he couldn't actually see anything, the pair of them still fully clothed, it was obvious what they were doing, the way her face was buried in his neck, straddling his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his hips raised as he thrust into her.

'Kill me now' she mumbled into Peter's neck.

He grinned awkwardly at Sean.

'I will.. go' Sean said.

'Nothing's going on here Sean..' Peter winked


	7. Chapter 7

**8. The Stairs**

'I should probably get going, stayed far too long already' Carla said

'Hey, you know I hate not being able to see you, anytime I can.. I will' Peter said kissing her softly, feeling her lean into the kiss.

'When's Leanne back?' Carla asked.

'In a couple of hours' Peter said stroking her neck gently.

Carla nodded.

'Well, I suppose I'll have to wait till tomorrow to see you again' she said meekly.

'Yeah, sorry love' Peter said following her as she stepped down his stairs to his front door.

'Car' he said pulling on her arm, making her face him.

'Yeah?' she responded.

'Come here' Peter said wrapping his arms around her.

'Peter, I love you so much' she said, pulling away just enough to look up at him.

Peter lowered his head and let his lips meet hers. 'Me too' he said before deepening the kiss, holding her head in his hands and his tongue danced with hers.

Carla found herself forgetting about work and just focusing on their kiss, his mouth tasted so good, a faint trace of ash in his saliva but she didn't mind.

'Mmm, Peter' Carla moaned softly through the kiss, their noses rubbing together as they refused to break contact.

'I love you baby, so much' Peter repeated as they slowly shuffled back to the stairs so that he was sitting a few steps up and she was standing, leaning into him, as they continued to kiss.

'Peter, don't make me go' Carla said, her hands supporting her weight on his knees.

'I won't' he said, running his tongue across her bottom lip and pushing her coat off her shoulders.

'Here?' she questioned meeting his gaze.

'Yeah.. now' Peter said letting his hands fall to his crotch.

Carla nodded, 'Okay' she said, desperate for him to hold her.

Peter unzipped his jeans, undoing the top button, feeling an immediate release as they opened and he pushed them down his thighs.

'I want you so badly Peter' Carla said, her voice cracking as he stood up and she threw her arms around his neck to resume the kiss.

'Let me take your skirt off' Peter said moving his hands to her hips and pushing the material down her legs.

Carla moaned as Peter's fingers grazed her groin as he slid her skirt and knickers down her legs.

He let out a groan as he cupped her bum, feeling her skin warm and bare in his hands. He slowly turned them round, and walked them back so this time she was the one sitting on the stairs.

She bit her lips and spread her legs for him as he pulled his boxers over his erection and kicked them into the pile with her skirt and knickers.

'I wish I could do this all day' Peter said as he kneeled on the stair below her and stroked her bare thigh before spitting on his hand and rubbing it against her vagina, feeling her wetness against his hand.

'You could, I'd let you' Carla murmured, squeezing her vagina as his hand stimulated her.

He smiled softly as he felt her grow more wet against his contact, before removing hand and rubbing her fluid over his cock.

'Hold me' Carla mumbled, as Peter knelt down on one knee, the other bent and resting on the step above, holding onto her hip as he angled himself before entering her.

'Oh god Peter' Carla said, still not quite used to the feel of him inside her.

'Mmmm' he said, slowing down and cupping her chin in his hands.

'This is the most amazing feeling in the world' Peter said smiling at her and he thrust back into her.

'I know' Carla smiled, parting her legs a little wider.

'Can I.. you know, be a bit..' Peter asked warily.

'Peter, I know you're not going to hurt me' Carla smiled flattered by his concern.

Peter nodded, flashing her a seductive smile before standing up and stepping down a stair, leaning forward so he was bending over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her before slipping it inside her. He felt her legs tighten around him, pulling him further inside her, her breasts plush against his chest.

'Move baby' Carla said, desperate to feel his cock slipping in and out of her.

He tensed his muscles and thrust forward, supporting his wait on the same step she was resting her elbows on.

'Faster' she mumbled, loosely resting her hand on his waist, feeling the head radiate off him.

'Argh' Peter groaned, the pleasure slowly but surely building up inside him.

'Oh god, you're so good at this Peter, I knew I was missing out' Carla said as Peter focused on deepening his thrusts, smacking his hips forward into her, feeling his cock slide deep inside her over and over.

'Wait was worth it right?' Peter said breathlessly, as Carla closed her eyes.

'Yeah, oh god, oh god' she trailed off as she felt herself nearing her own orgasm.

Peter pulled out of her, catching his breath for a moment as Carla sat forward and rested her hand on his hip, her fingers stroking his skin as she moved her head forward and stuck her tongue out, running it over the damp head of his cock as it bounced to a still.

She brought her other hand up, holding his cock at the base to steady it, extending her fingers to gently stroke his heavy balls, before lightly smacking the head of his cock against her tongue, looking up at him lustfully.

She spent a few moments running her mouth along him length, taking in the terse of his skin and size of his cock before she too stood up.

'You're so sexy' he said in a low voice, consumed by his own arousal as he grabbed her arse, kneading her flesh with his fingers as he kissed her lips.

'I wish you'd given into me when I tried to.. seduce you' Carla whisperers.

'In your towel?' he asked.

'Yeah, that time' she purred scraping her lip along his jaw.

'I don't think you realise how badly I wanted to, had to spent half an hour locked in my bathroom fantasising about it' Peter said letting his hand move over the curve of her arse and down to her groin.

'What did you think about?' she questioned him.

'You really want to know?' he asked, tracing his finger lightly over her clit as Carla squeaked in pleasure.

'Yeah.. and keep doing that' she smiled, gently tickling his jaw with her tongue.

Peter chuckled, moving two fingers quickly inside her, the involuntary gasp she released sending a wave of pleasure along his cock.

'I thought of you, in your towel, and me unwrapping it, and your hot, naked body beneath it, and pushing you against a wall..' he let out a groan as he imagined it, bending his fingers upwards inside her.

'And..' she moaned tightening herself around his fingers.

'And you, undoing my jeans and taking my cock into your hand, and guiding it into you, and then me fucking you so hard' he said groaning and searching for her bud with his fingers.

And cuming inside me, over and over' Carla finished for him, nipping his skin and crying out as he pressed his fingers firmly against her bud, feeling herself let go, the pleasure causing her legs to go weak and bear down on his hand/ Peter groaned as he felt her weaken and her fluid trickle down his hand.

'And doing that to you' Peter smiled, lifting her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his middle. He could feel her wetness against his stomach and his cock throbbed beneath her.

He turned around and backed until he was sitting on the stairs, before lowering her into his lap, his knees raised so she could lean back and he could admire the view.

She lowered her hand, fumbling with his cock before managing to rest the head against her wet opening.

He stroked her stomach with one hand, caressing the soft skin as he pushed his entire length inside her, watching it disappear into her. He took hold of her hips, using his strength to push her up and down along him, the sound of their skin colliding filling the room.

Carla moaned repeatedly as she felt him graze her insides.

'Yeah, oh fuck, Peter' she whimpered as he grinned watching her body react to his movement.

'I love it when you moan' Peter said enjoying hearing her voice her pleasure.

Carla's laugh descending into a moan once more, biting down on her lip as she sensed he was close.

'Ah, ah, tighten your pussy' he groaned, his thrusts slowing into rolled as he desperately tried to fill her. She could feel the head of his cock growing hot and swollen inside her, his length flexed and she hissed in anticipating as his precum teasingly trickled inside her, filling her warmth.

'Oh god, Carla, oh god, oh god, I'm cuming' Peter said lowering his chest over hers and squeezing his muscles tightly as he felt the tip of his cock burn with pleasure as his cum shot out into Carla.

'Oh baby' Carla said stroking his hair as she was filled with his fluid. He raised his head from her neck and pressed a kiss against her lips, smiling against her.

'I love you' he mumbled as she caught his lips in response.

'I can't bear the idea of you doing that with Leanne..' Carla muttered as Peter stroked her sides.

'Then don't, it's not like that anyway' Peter said.

'What is it like?' Carla pried.

'Well, that was love and it is.. not worth wasn't time thinking about it.. anyway, I'm usually too tired these days, using my energy up on something far more special' he said winking before rising to his feel and puling out of her.

'You're a charmer you know' Carla said.

'And you're the most beautiful person I know, now get your clothes on and back to work before they send out a search party' he said tapping her bum cheekily.

'Yes sir' she smiled, stroking his chest


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review.**

Carla couldn't concentrate. Her eyes fixated on Peter's every move. The way he shut his eyes for a moment as he drew a sip from his glass. The way he'd moisten his lips with a flick of his tongue. The way his muscles tensed in his arms beneath the material of his shirt as he leaned forward to initiate a conversation. The buttons of his shirt straining slightly as he leaned backwards. His fingers brushing together as he pondered, she could just imagine his hands stroking the plane of her back before descending down her body into her warm folds.

Carla bit her lip, looking down at her barely touched plate of food before glancing back up at Peter.

She extended her leg forward, rubbing the side of her calf against Peter's, feeling a shiver down her spine as she came into contact with him.

Peter looked up, smiling as he felt her leg against his, unaware of the arousal coursing through her body.

'I wish it didn't have to be like this.. so secret' he said after taking a mouthful.

'Me too' Carla murmured, hating the fact the time they spent together always had an end in sight.

Peter leaned back in his chair, looking at Carla.

'You're so beautiful you know' he said as she smiled coyly, his soft, flattering words making it even her harder for her to take _it_ off her mind.

She moved the heel of her shoe a little higher up his leg, rubbing it slowly against the side of his knee.

Peter grinned, slipping his hand beneath the table to stroke the skin on her ankle tenderly. As his fingers brushed against her skin Carla felt the lust building up inside her reach a new passionate high.

She longed for Peter to be deep inside her, there and then.

'Oh god, I want you' Carla blurted out, her voice just louder than a whisper.

A smile tugged at the corners of Peter's mouth as he looked up and chuckled lightly, not registering how serious she was.

'Well, I'm sure I can make a detour on my route home and stop off at yours for a little' he smiled thinking that would satisfy her.

It didn't.

'No, I want you now' Carla said, her eyes suddenly hard and brimming with want and need.

Again, Peter simply chuckled. 'Probably not the best place Car, bit too public'.

'Oh god I can't take this' Carla said, squirming in her seat slightly, the heat tingling inside her nerves. His demeanour, although unintentional was proving too much for her to take and she felt herself nearing orgasm just at the mere sight of him.

Peter frowned a little, noticing her eyes glazing over slightly, the way she was unable to sit still on her seat. Watching her, he too found himself growing aroused, his eyes darting round the room.

'Peter, please, I mean it. I _really_ can't hold on' Carla said, feeling slightly embarrassed by her lack on control.

'Carla.. are you going to..' Peter started but he was interrupted by her hissing, 'Yes' she said firmly, holding herself back.

He stood up, waving a waiter over.

'Excuse me, we just need to make an urgent phone call, would you mind watching our table for us?' he asked politely, grabbing Carla's hand tightly once he nodded.

'Where are we going?' Carla asked, her voice faltering slightly.

'Round the back' Peter said, tugging her arm as he walked them quickly out of the restaurant and onto the cold street.

Carla moaned slightly, even the faintest, featherlight touch was turning her on and bringing her closer.

Peter pulled her down the nearest alleyway, until they were off the main street.

Carla's breath's were short and laboured and Peter felt his cock throbbing as he watched her body becoming a slave to her orgasm.

Quickly, he pushed her against the brick wall, roughly tugging her black dress up so it was bunched around her middle.

She leaned back, her legs ready to give way at any moment, her arms holding on to his neck weakly.

'Why are you being so slow' she muttered dropping her hands and tugging firmly at his half undone belt so it sprung open.

'Give me half a chance' Peter retaliated, pushing his hand inside his trousers and pulling his hard cock out.

Carla let out a high pitched whimper as she set eyes on his length, her legs grinding against his, silently hinting she wanted him to take control.

Peter looked around sheepishly, before lifting Carla's legs up to his waist, feeling her wrap them around him tightly, tensing her muscles in an attempt to draw his body closer to hers.

He used his finger to move her knickers to the side, allowing him to rub his cock against her centre gently, her wetness warm and inviting.

'Please, Peter, just fuck me, _just fuck me_' she said, repeating her words in a whisper as he did as she requested, pushing himself inside her, filling her deeply with one gentle thrust.

'Finally' Carla muttered, pushing her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. Peter could feel her desperation in the way her legs didn't cease to hold him close to her, she was so tight tonight, her muscles tense around his cock.

Peter leaned forward, pressing his lips against the jugular of her neck, starting off by kissing her slowly, but gradually increasing the pressure and rotating his tongue against her skin.

Leaning forward he found himself able to thrust deeper and harder into her. He withdrew his length from her before ramming inside her, spurred on by her moaning and desperate cries.

'Oh fuck, Peter, go harder, don't stop' she said loudly, seemingly oblivious to the possibility anyone and anybody could walk past them at any moment.

Peter held her hips firmly, pulling them towards him, forcing her to back herself against the wall more, before he bent his legs slightly and began to thrust up into her more quickly and more forcefully.

'Yes, oh god that feels so good, don't you dare stop' Carla said, a slight anger in her voice as she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders, her breathing turning into soft, quick pants, spaced barely apart as she felt herself reaching her climax.

'Oh baby, I'm coming, shit' Carla moaned, her eyes fluttering as she released herself against him. Peter stopped kissing her neck, watching her blissfully lost in her orgasm, her chest heaving as she breathed deeply, letting out delighted sighs and whimpers.

Peter smiled, catching her lips and gently letting her legs loosen around him.

'Oh my god that was so good' Carla breathed, sucking at his bottom lip, pushing her hips towards his so she could feel his cock, hot and wet against her thigh.

Peter broke their kiss, slowly turned her round and pressing her against the wall.

Taking hold of his length, he stepped forward, taking hold of her thigh and slowly guiding the head of his cock towards her centre, letting it linger against her groin.

Carla lowered her hand, reaching between her legs and letting a near silent sigh escape her lips as she felt his cock against her fingers.

'Help me' Peter said in a gruff voice.

Carla smiled to herself, cupping his cock lightly in her hand and pressing it up against her, feeling it settle against her opening and slide inside her, aided by a gently thrust on Peter's part.

She brought her hand up, pressing it against the wall to take her waist as she parted her legs a little more and allowed Peter to start moving.

He bucked his hips forward, pressing his hand against the small of her back, angling his thrusts to the side slightly, feeling her warmth around him constantly.

'Carla, be quiet' Peter hissed, her moans growing louder with each thrust he made.

'I really don't care.. who hears right now' Carla panted, her mind focused on only one thing. She pushed her arse back against his pelvis, feeling his cock slip out of her.

Peter groaned in annoyance, pulling her round to face him against.

He looked down, before reaching for her right leg, letting it drape over the crook of his left arm. He shuffled them back against the wall so she didn't have to spend the whole time standing on one leg, before she supported herself wrapping one arm round his neck, reaching to take his hand with her other.

They were face to face, nose to nose, their eyes locked as he re-entered her.

The position they were in combined with the threat of being caught at any time made it feel just that bit better.

Peter watched the smile light up Carla's face as his cock pumped hungrily inside her, her hand holding on tightly to his as she felt his cock flex inside her.

He leaned his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses rubbing together as his pace slowed slightly.

'Peter..?' Carla muttered, quietly.

Peter grunted, not wanting to use his energy up talking when he could be fucking her.

'Cum inside me, I just want to feel you inside me' her voice couldn't conceal the vulnerability sharing him with his wife made her feel.

Peter closed his eyes, letting go of her hand and pulling her thigh right up against his, closing any distance between them and forcing his cock deeper inside her. He held her tightly, keeping her thigh in place as he tensed his muscles and let himself go, released satisfied groans as he felt his cum filling her.

'Oh Peter..' Carla said, releasing her grip on his arm and letting her hand slide down.

She reached up and cupped his face, rubbing her lips against his as he slowly drew out of her, protecting her modesty by pulling her dress down.

Her hand fell, slowing descending down his body until she'd tightened round the base of his cock and softly began rubbing her fist up and down his length, as they kissed.

'I think.. our meals might be getting cold' Peter eventually said.

'Mmm, probably' Carla chuckled, letting Peter do up his trousers.

'..though I don't reckon I'll have space for more.. after that' he grinned, putting his hand on the small of her back as she adjusted his collar.

'..we can always get a doggy bag, take it home' she suggested, letting out a dirty giggle at the ridiculous idea.

'Yeah, but there's a problem with that too' Peter teased.

'And what might that be Mr Barlow?' Carla asked, playing along.

'Well, you see that implies me and you will be eating it at your place.. ' Peter said.

'But?' Carla grinned.

'I think the only thing I'll be eating tonight is you' he said, licking his lips hungrily and looking down at her body before meeting her eyes again.

'And I'm much, much tastier than this ponsy food anyway, aren't I?' she smirked as the re-entered the restaurant.

'Much, and don't I know it' Peter said, his voice rich in lust as they sat back down, receiving an awkward look from the waiter who'd realised long ago that it wasn't a phone call that they'd been making.


	9. Chapter 9

**10. The Balcony**

'How long have you got?' Carla asked, watching Peter, leaning against the railings on her balcony, the double doors wide open letting a cool winter breeze waft through her flat.

'Not long' Peter said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

Carla pursed her lips, suddenly feeling annoyed. She hated being second best to Leanne, even if Peter assured she wasn't, she was the only women he wanted.

'Then make it long' she said, her head darting her up, moistening her lips with a deft flick of the tongue.

Peter frowned and then sighed, taking another apologetic drag on his cigarette.

'I can't, I want to, but I can't' he said, watching Carla's eyes shift uneasily, wringing her hands together in frustration.

'You can, but you won't you mean' she retaliated as quickly as the words had left his lips.

'No, I wish I could, you know I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you, stay the night with you.. wake up with you, but I promised Leanne I wouldn't be long and if she get's suspicious that'll do neither of us any good, will it?' Peter said.

But Carla wasn't listening. She couldn't. Instead she strode towards him, undoing the first few buttons on her blouse as she did so, much to his confusion.. and delight.

Before he could question her intentions, her lips were against his, firm and warm but incredibly inviting. She forced her tongue between his lips, inhaling his smokey breath before running her hand down his arm and flicking the cigarette from between his fingers, not bothering to watch it drift down to the streets below.

She could feel his urge to speak but she wouldn't let him. She refused to break the kiss, instead deepening it, before lowering her hand and running it over his crotch until she could feel his arousal beneath her hand, rendering him powerless.

'Carla, we don't have time' Peter said, his voice tense as her hand continued to rub against his erection, making it harder and harder for him to pull away.

'Then make time, I want you, I need you, when you go I'm all alone, I don't have anyone, at least, at least give me this' she said, her voice suddenly cracking under the pent up emotion she was restraining.

'Love' he said, hating hearing her break down, but his words were quickly deafended by her lips once more, her hands finally leaving his jeans and making their way up his chest to undo the buttons on his shirt.

And then Peter took over, removing his back from the railings, placing his hands on her waist and turning her round as they kissed, pressing her against the cold iron bars, feeling the cold air whip his chest as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders.

The strain on her face was soon replaced by want, her lips swollen from her kisses, her eyes glazed over with desire.

Her eyes fell to his cock as she felt it press against her stomach as he pushed his trousers down his legs, still kissing her deeply. She reached to take it in her hand, running her fingers down his length as he rested his forehead against hers and looked down, watching her actions.

'We better make the most of our time together then' Peter said, slightly breathlessly as he stared at her fully dressed form.

She finished undoing her shirt, biting her lip as she watched his eyes take in her body.

'Undo these for me will you' she said gently, pulling his hands to her trousers.

Peter moved closer, his cock pressing against her hip as he unzipped her trousers, a smile tugging at his lips as her dark red underwear peaked through.

'I wore them for you' she said, teasingly, a hint of excitement in her voice as he tugged them down her legs.

'Really? I'd never have guessed' he smirked, remembering making a comment on how sexy he found them when she'd caught him peaking at her underwear draw, seemly fascinated by what she owned, to which she assumed was because Leanne only owned dull spandex variations.

Stepping out of her trousers, she found herself wanting him even more, her legs grinding against his in anticipation.

He registered her arousal, lowering himself to his knees and kissing the middle of her left thigh.

She smiled, watching him pepper kisses up her thigh until he reached the hemline of her knickers, using his tongue to push them aside slightly, looking up at her for assurance.

'More..' Carla said softly, removing her blouse, so she was stood only in her underwear, goosebumps prcikling her arms from the icy cold air.

Peter hooked his fingers onto the thin black straps of her underwear, pulling them down her legs, and pressing his lips against her hip, flicking his tongue teasingly over her skin. He felt Carla's hand suddenly hold the back of his head, gently pushing him towards where she wanted him. She moaned as he wasted little time in running his tongue over her clit, her breathy moans only spurring him on.

As she let her head fall back, she looked up, the night sky lit up by the many lights of the flats surrounding her own, and yet she couldn't care less if anyone saw them. She felt her hair brushing her back, the cold iron railing digging into her skin. She whimpered as Peter's tongue found it's way inside her, dancing inside her centre, his lips firm and insistent as they sucked her folds.

And then she wanted his body. She wanted to feel him pressed against her, the concentration in his eyes as he fucked her, his mind devoted to her, focused on her, Leanne far away from his thoughts.

'Peter' she said lightly, feeling his lips leave her centre as he looked up at her.

She let her hand fall and take his, pulling him up towards her. She held onto the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers, letting their bodies rub together, his cock warm and tumescent against her stomach.

Peter gently dipped his hips, cupping her arse and using his strength to raise her body so she was sat, just on the edge of the railing, his hands tightly round her back to stop her falling.

She whimpered playfully as she cold metal rested against her skin and he moved between her legs, removing one of his hands so he could guide himself into her.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him deeply inside her, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes as he thrust in and out of her, his cock sliding deep inside each time.

She let her legs pull the backs of his thighs against the railings, his balls slapping the bar each time he bucked his hips forward.

'Harder' Carla whispered, digging her nails into his back to give him the message.

He gently pushed her away from his body, keeping one arm around her back for support. Reached up, she wound her arms round his neck, forcing him to crane his head and rest his lips against hers. She smiled against them as he pulled out, running his hand over his cock a few times before repositioning himself. He plunged into her, before pulling out and repeating the movement over and over again, the accuracy of each thrust making Carla cry out in pleasure.

Panting heavily, Carla's legs finally loosed around Peter, allowing him to step back and separate himself from her.

But only for a moment.

'God, you're keeping me fit' he said, his chest heaving as he gave himself a short break.

Carla smiled softly 'Well we better get your endurance better' she chuckled dirtily, before gasping as his hands squeezed her hips, kneading the skin beneath his fingers as he pressed a firm, loving kiss against his mouth.

Slowly he turned her body round, so she was leaning forward against the railings, looking out at the deserted night street below her.

She smiled and moaned quietly as she felt him run his hands over her back, softly massaging her muscles, moving his hips ever so slowly back and forth, letting his hard cock rub teasingly against her bum.

He let a deep groan escape him as he watched his cock, already desperately throbbing move against her skin, each time the tip came into contact with her it felt too good.

He leaned forward, kissing her neck and lowering his front onto her back, her warm skin comforting in the cold air. He slowly pushed his cock inside her, feeling her tighten around him. Peter wrapped his arms around her body for her to lean on, not wanting the cold, hard railing to hurt her as he increased the force of his thrusts, each one forcing his cock deeper inside her.

She clung to his arm, feeling his muscles tense each time he thrust himself inside She lowered her free hand, pushing it between her legs, letting her fingers brush against his cock, feeling him slide in and out of her. Peter moaned as he felt her fingers grazing his cock, slowing his thrusts, rolling his hips a little more until he could hear her calling, crying his name desperately. He felt her cum against him, she tightened suddenly, his cock surrounded by her warmth.

'Oh god, Peter' Carla said, turning herself round so she was facing him once more, her lips parting as she kissed him hungrily, her hands clawing his chest as she felt the remains of her orgasm coursing throughout her body.

Peters strong arms immediately lifted her up, her legs quickly wrapping round his middle as the pair kissed passionately.

'With those cries I think we might have an audience..' Peter said through their kiss.

'I don't care' Carla responded hastily, quickly returning her lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip, his tongue..

'You are in a good mood today' he chuckled, turning on his heel and walking them back into her flat, over to her kitchen counter...


	10. Chapter 10

**11. The Kitchen Counter**

He backs her slowly through her flat, until the small of her back hits the cold marble edge of her kitchen counter top. She hisses slightly at the contact but his hungry kisses soon quieten her, and she finds herself lost once more in a needy battle of tongues.

His cock is wet and warm against her stomach, and already she finds herself desperate for him. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, signalling she wants him to lift her up. His strong arms cup her arse, raising her with ease and placing her on the work surface.

She finds the cold marble strangely satisfying against her bare skin, it sends shivers where it shouldn't and she moans quietly, parting her legs to permit him access.

He instinctually moves between them, but finds himself unable to break the kiss, continuing to roll his tongue lovingly against hers. When the kiss does finally ease to an end there aren't time for words. He takes a moment to marvel at her body, her soft curves, full breasts, long legs, his cock aches at the sight and he finds himself wondering how he ever stayed away, how he ever refused her.

But there isn't time for regrets now. Her hands slide down his torso, brushing his abdomen and purposely grazing his cock as she gracefully lowers herself back, arching her back to avoid the cold counter, until she is lying flat against it, her hair tumbling over the opposite edge. He can't resist running his hand over her stomach, her skin hot and smooth beneath his hand. He groans, leaning over and kissing her knee, which she has raised and bent up. He presses another kiss to the middle of her inner thigh, and then another and another until he's descended down her leg, just a whisper away from her centre.

She waits patiently for his lips to meet her pussy.. and gets her wish.

His kisses are soft and gentle but insistent, his tongue darting against her clit with a force that turns her moans into screams, her back arching each time it strokes her. Her screams spur him on, willing his tongue deeper inside her, tasting her, craving her.

And then he stops, not wanting her miss the feeling of her cuming against his cock, the feeling of her warm tightness closing around him too tempting.

WIth one last kiss he rising, his lips swollen and glistening. She looks up, her stomach tensing as she does so, her legs still bent in position as she waits for him to enter her.

He groans lightly as he holds his cock and runs it up and down her pussy, loving the feel of her soft folds against the head of head of his cock.

'Inside me Peter.. I need you inside me' Carla moans, her voice low, the smell of sex making her woozy. Her eyelashes flutter and she lowers her head once more, letting it hand over the side, apprehending his entry.

When he finally eased inside her she smiles, loving the feel of him pushing his thick cock inside her tightness. He fills her completely with one firm thrust, tugging her hips abruptly towards his own to break the void between them.

'Yes, oh god, fuck me Peter' Carla cries, all inhibitions gone her voice is almost animalistic as she begs him for more.

He doesn't waste time going slow, they've already done that. He rams into her, over and over, the intense pleasure raging through his body not ceasing as he battles his tiring muscles.

And then he feels a sudden rush of wet warmth around his cock, and her cries fill the room, her legs tightening around his waist, her hands gripping the sides.

Her moans last for minutes as her orgasm drowns her, Peter's cock feels as though it's swelling inside her, it's silhouette accentuate inside her.

And before she has time to recover her cries tip him over the edge and he too lets go, his cock throbbing delightfully as he slows his thrusts, holding himself inside her, closing his eyes and groaning as he felts his cum shooting inside her, over and over.

Her legs give way, hanging, exhausted over the side, and she's satisfied. Her chest heaves and props herself up on her elbows, watching him pull out of her, a thin layer of sweat on his shoulders and torso. She felts his cum trickle out of her, moaning one final time as she feels the lack of his presence inside her.

'Amazing.. that was amazing' she smiles breathlessly, moving her hand between her legs and biting her lip at the warmth of their fluids, her pussy still sensitive to the touch.

Leaning against the wall Peter gives her a wry smile, before she slides of the counter and kisses him.


End file.
